cruiselinefandomcom-20200214-history
Carnival Ecstasy
Ports of call Carnival Ecstasy offers four- to seven-day cruises to the Bahamas, Bermuda and Eastern Caribbean out of Charleston, South Carolina. 5 Cruises depart Charleston varying days of the week, depending on the itinerary booked. The four-day Bahamas cruises stop at Nassau, Bahamas, while the Bahamas five-day cruises stop at Nassau and either Freeport, Bahamas or Carnival's private Half Moon Cay (Little San Salvador Island)6 Six-day Bahamas Cruises stop at Nassau, Freeport and Half Moon Cay. Seven-night Eastern Caribbean cruises offer varied itineraries that may include Nassau, Grand Turk Island and Amber Cove of Puerto Plata (province) in the Dominican Republic, and Half Moon Cay. One seven-day cruise to Bermuda from Charleston is scheduled in 2016. The cruise departs Saturday, November 5 and includes two days at sea to Bermuda, two nights at port in Bermuda and departs Bermuda at noon for 1 1/2 days at sea returning to Charleston. Carnival Ecstasy replaced the Carnival Fantasy in Charleston, South Carolina in 2016 when Fantasy was relocated to Miami, Florida where it offers three- to eight-day cruises to the Bahamas and Caribbean.7 After Hurricane Katrina, the ship spent six months in New Orleans serving as quarters for evacuees and relief workers. © Wikipedia Accidents and incidents Fire On the afternoon of July 20, 1998, Ecstasy departed the Port of Miami, Florida, en route to Key West, Florida, with 2,565 passengers and 916 crewmembers aboard when a fire started in the main laundry room shortly after 7:00 The fire migrated through the ventilation system to the aft mooring deck where mooring lines ignited, creating intense heat and large amounts of smoke. As Ecstasy was attempting to reach an anchorage north of the Miami sea buoy, the vessel lost propulsion power and steering and began to drift. The master then radioed the U.S. Coast Guard for assistance. A total of six tugboats responded to help fight the fire and to tow Ecstasy. The fire was brought under control by onboard firefighters and was officially declared extinguished about 21:09. Fourteen crewmembers and eight passengers suffered minor injuries. One passenger who required medical treatment as a result of a pre-existing condition was categorized as a serious injury victim because of the length of her hospital stay. Carnival Corporation, Inc., the owner of Ecstasy, estimated that losses from the fire and associated damages exceeded $17 million. The National Transportation Safety Board determined that the probable cause of fire aboard Ecstasy was the unauthorized welding by crewmembers in the main laundry that ignited a large accumulation of lint in the ventilation system and the failure of Carnival Cruise Lines to maintain the laundry exhaust ducts in a fire-safe condition. Contributing to the extensive fire damage on the ship was the lack of an automatic fire suppression system on the aft mooring deck and the lack of an automatic means of mitigating the spread of smoke and fire through the ventilation ducts. Passengers received a full refund and were offered a complimentary cruise for the inconvenience.8 Suicide On July 1, 2007, David Ritcheson, the victim of the April 22, 2006 Harris County, Texas assault incident, jumped off the deck of Carnival Ecstasy and died.9 Emergency turn On April 21, 2010, at approximately 12.55 pm U.S. central time, the ship was forced to perform a maneuver to avoid an object in the water which resulted in the ship briefly listing to the port side. The object was a large buoy which was adrift and mostly submerged thereby preventing it from being detected by the ship's radar. Carnival Ecstasy was on the final leg of a five-day cruise that departed Galveston on Saturday, April 17 with stops in Cozumel and Progreso, Mexico.10 According to a passenger, "The ship was shuddering. Just shake shake shake and that's when all the dishes were coming out. It was a mess, it looked like a food fight and that's when everybody jumped up screaming and running trying to get outside ... We thought we were going over. We really thought the whole ship was going to be tipped over ... They had to close down stores, all the glass went flying and it broke the glass on the outside of the liquor store. People were crawled all over everybody and screaming and it was horrible and we finally got out to hang on the side of the balcony railing because it was tipped so much, if you didn't, you'd be sliding back into the restaurant." Subsequent reports from Carnival Cruise Lines indicate 60 passengers were treated for minor injuries after the ship listed 12 degrees. From passenger reports of half the water being dumped from the pool, and the amount of damage to fixtures aboard ship, the approximate list is estimated to be between 25 and 30 degrees. The list of a ship is measured by a device called an inclinometer. The maximum list which a standard inclinometer can measure is designed to be 28 degrees from vertical, either port or starboard. Power failure On April 17, 2013, Carnival Ecstasy experienced a mechanical problem that caused a power failure at sea for 12 minutes, which affected the propulsion system. This delayed her return to Port Canaveral by a few hours.11 Deadly elevator accident On December 27, 2015, blood appeared on the door of an elevator, scaring many passengers. It was later revealed that a maintenance worker was working on the elevator when it continued operating and crushed him. The injured worker later died from his injuries.12 The Miami-Dade Police Department later stated that the deceased crew member was 66-year-old Jose Sandoval Opazo.13 © Wikipedia Differences between other Fantasy Class ships # Has more Guest Capacity than Carnival Elation nor Paradise # Has RedFrog Rum Bar and BlueIquana Tequila Bar # Has Carnival LIVE # Has Camp Ocean # Does not have Camp Carnival # Has Science and Discovery # Has WaterWorks, unlike Carnival Paradise # Does not have Acupuncture # Has longer sailings